Talk:Elemental Flame
Hmm....Elemental Flame could probably be used with a bunch of water magic spells. Come to think of it, it seems Anet is trying to make a bunch of the new fire/water skills work together. >> Trace 20:16, 24 September 2006 (CDT) :Yep, the icon even has a flame burning over a sheet of ice. -- Gordon Ecker 04:57, 7 October 2006 (CDT) This has got to be one fo the most uncreative skill names.--Life Infusion 20:46, 28 September 2006 (CDT) :It's not like Anet were very creative in the first place. I think during the Factions preview event Assassin's only shadow stepping skill was called..."Shadow Step". >> Trace 19:50, 7 October 2006 (CDT) ::The was shadow of haste, and there were more than 1 werent there? I remember using AoD on a mantis CoP A/Mo! — Skuld 06:56, 8 October 2006 (CDT) ::: Shadow of haste was orrigionally called "Shadow Step", and it was the only one availabile in the first event. [[User:Detraya fullvear|'Detraya']] ''talk'' 04:31, 11 October 2006 (CDT) :::: Actually, they also had a 2 second cast AoD, which was featured on the E/A fire stepper. --68.106.220.201 00:11, 25 October 2006 (CDT) Does this trigger itself when it ends? (Not a fifty five 10:52, 1 December 2006 (CST)) :Yes Riotgear 03:24, 21 December 2006 (CST) Anyone found a use for this? If i go for a fire/water combination, i rather prefer Immolate or something alike, its just quicker and better than this. Elemantal Flame is IMO most useless ele skill out there. --Ineluki 16:42, 8 December 2006 (CST) : *cough* Lava Arrows *COUGH* --Gimmethegepgun 22:23, 14 December 2006 (CST) :: *cough* read the skill again *COUGH* Shido 22:48, 14 December 2006 (CST) :::No, it was *cough* at the worst ele skill, not on usage --Gimmethegepgun 14:52, 15 December 2006 (CST) Mark of Rodgort ¬.¬ — Skuld 08:26, 22 December 2006 (CST) :Lasts far too long for it to be effective with this. Or do you mean Mark of Rodgort > this? --Gimmethegepgun 23:31, 3 January 2007 (CST) Entropy 01:28, 4 January 2007 (CST) :It works decently with a Fire/Water build. Elemental Flame -> Shatterstone -> Freezing Gust -> Steam works pretty well. Maybe that's just me, though. 149.169.109.224 15:44, 15 January 2007 (CST) ::Just you :p — Skuld 15:52, 15 January 2007 (CST) :::It does not suck to me. Can be used for covering hex for Water/Fire ele since it is spammable. Greenery 12:25, 12 February 2007 (CST) ::::Water Magic line has better spammable hexes that actually do something >< Entropy 23:20, 15 February 2007 (CST) Entropy 21:15, 29 January 2007 (CST) I'll make my own suggestion: make the length of time it stays around fixed to 5 seconds (or bring it down to a fixed 3 seconds). That way it can be a quick 5 energy 42 damage burn... *cough* :That sounds like Immolate, but in hex form. Nice. :) Entropy 12:02, 15 February 2007 (CST) It would also be more viable for performing a black spider strike as an assassin with it. -- JadeWarrior 13:42, 10 February 2007 (CST) :For a case like that, a sin would use Mark instead and use a fire weapon to get some extra Burning damage --Gimmethegepgun 12:30, 22 February 2007 (CST) ::Ye, the only difference would be the energy investment vs longevity. I think the most realistic improvement to this skill would be just add some +damage in addition to the burning. That damage would have to be majorly weak though, to prevent "degenerate" elementalist damage teams, to keep in the theme of GW. -- JadeWarrior 00:13, 27 February 2007 (CST) ::The only time ive seen this was in a HOH team. One necro used the Recurring Soul Barbs build and another Ele used this skill plus a lot of cheap, easy ele hexes Plus, they had a mez who was spamming wastrels demise and wastrels worry and other hexes.. It actually generated a pretty good spike considering the dervish getting targeted had 2 conditions and 9 hexes on. (BTW the dervish took 35 installments of soul barbs and died in like 2 seconds.) It has pvp capability, but for Pve, PFFT!!! --Spcypnts I don't see what's so bad with this skill? It's like an Ele's cover-hex or used in conjunction with Freezing Gust :P I use it with Freezing Gust + Shatterstone -- Ruby Red 16:52, 22 May 2007 (CDT) : I could see many more uses for this skill if it were in the Energy Storage attribute. '--Reddog500' 7:25, 29 August 2007 (CDT) The length of time is very small without high fire magic, and the attributes are spread too thin to use it effectively.-- Mind Freeze Hypothetically, how does this skill work with mind freeze on a target that doesn't get the snare hex part of mind freeze. :It probably doesn't trigger at all, the hex probably wouldn't apply to the person, therefore wouldn't expire. [[user:Entrea Sumatae|'Entrea Sumatae']] [Talk] 03:48, 19 February 2008 (UTC) ::Unless Mind Freeze has a duration of 0 seconds when it doesn't trigger, similar to conditions being applied on a necro with Infuse Condition and Fragility. But I have no reason to believe that's the case. 04:58, 19 February 2008 (UTC) Fragility Combines well with Fragility yes/no? - think this could be some nice Fragility spike with enough elemental hexes, however fragility only deals like 20 damage so it is unable to compete with other fragility builds or Soul Barbs builds, might be usefull to add in some additional damage though :) Shai Meliamne 23:31, 10 March 2008 (UTC) :It would be good, except that there's so few short-lasting spammable elementalist hexes that it would a completely moot point --Gimmethegepgun 23:48, 10 March 2008 (UTC) A use for this skill :This build does a really good spike of damage, 115+115+59+112+90+ 4 seconds of burning for 56= 547 on a 60 armor target. It also has burning and a slow and blind. Alternatively you could put in shell shock in for deep freeze to make sure you get a good spike. You can also do this endlessly every 8 seconds as long as your attunement is up, Glowing Ice at 18 water magic gives 11 energy back. It dishes out a lot of dps quickly, good for killing unprotected monks. Duncan Dragoon 06:55, 21 April 2008 (UTC) ::I think a good use would be to use shilling winds since it ends as soon as u water hex, getting out some burn- 18:42, 13 September 2008 (UTC) Would this work? Say you cast Elemental Flame and Ice Prison on a foe. If you use Glowing Gaze, will you gain energy? Since using GG would end IP, and IP's ending would trigger burning from EF, you should get the energy from GG. If someone could test this, I'd appreciate it, as I don't have an ele or those skills unlocked. 16:06, 13 September 2008 (UTC) : Yes it works. IP ends, you gain energy and trigger burning. Vladdybhs 19:06, 12 October 2008 (UTC)